1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buntings or children's blankets, and more particularly, this invention relates to buntings for use with seats such as the seats of strollers or other vehicles.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Infants and young children are frequently placed in seats of strollers or carriages to be walked by their parents. Children also frequently ride on seats in automobiles, and on bicycles and are at times carried by seats strapped to their parent's backs. While children are being thus transported it is frequently necessary in cold or inclement weather to wrap the children in blankets or buntings prior to their outing.
To date there has been no convenient device for retaining a bunting in a seat so that the bunting remains in the seat after the child is removed or so that the bunting may be opened without unstrapping the child. Generally, the child is wrapped in the bunting and placed in the seat and then straps on the seat are fastened around the bunting to hold the child in place. When the straps are fastened it is difficult to comfortably hold the child in the seat because there is no convenient provision for the crotch strap of the seat so that the child is held in place by only a strap around its waist. At times, parents fail to strap the baby in place at all so that the baby can come tumbling out of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,988 discloses an "Infant Sack for Strollers and the Like" in which a sack has a pocket for holding the sack on the stroller structure. This patent does not disclose a bunting or blanket which could be conveniently employed with a stroller chair or modern design which has waist and crotch straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,738 discloses a stroller blanket, but in this patent the blanket has no structure for conveniently accommodating the straps for holding the blanket within the stroller after the baby is removed.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for a bunting which can be conveniently used with seats for strollers or the like, which seats have a waist strap and crotch strap.